Le Dessein d'Hermione
by pow.esie
Summary: Elle devait partir. Il le fallait même si elle laissait tout le monde derrière elle. Et elle ne pensait jamais revenir... Et pourtant elle ne pensait pas le voir un jour devant sa porte, la suppliant de la suivre...
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous ! Voila je me lance dans la vie des fanfictions.

Je m'appelle Pauline mais mes amis m'appellent Pow'. Ca fait un bout de temps que je me dis que je devrais sauter le pas et publier mes propres histoires ce que je fais aujourd'hui. C'est dur de commencer une histoire et pourtant elle est déja pratiquement toute tracée même si elle n'est pas encore écrite. Je vais essayer de publier assez fréquemment. Je ne vous promet rien vu qu'avec le travail et tout ca c'est compliqué mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux. Voila je vais stopper mon blabla et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Bisous

Pow'

 **Prologue**

Il faisait beau en cette journée d'été. Les oiseaux chantaient, la guerre était finie. Pour de bon cette fois. Tout le monde vivait sa vie ou du moins tentait de paraître vivant. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, surtout pour Hermione Granger qui se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Sa robe de voile mauve lui rappelait celle qu'elle portait lors du bal de 4ème année. C'était il y a bien longtemps déjà... Ginny Weasley arriva dernière elle.

\- Mione.. Tu es juste sublime.. ! De quoi rendre jalouse toutes les filles de l'assemblée !

\- Arrête Ginny... Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule a jalouser ! Tu fais une mariée magnifique et tu épouse le plus célèbre des sorciers.

\- Oui c'est vrai, dit elle en rigolant.

Elles s'admirèrent une dernière fois puis Hermione embrassa sa joue et sortit de la chambre pour la laisser souffler avant le moment fatidique. C'était de plus en plus dur pour la Gryffondor qui ne trouvait plus sa place dans ce monde... Elle s'adossa contre un mur un peu plus loin en soupira. La guerre avait laissé ses marques et elle ne savait pas si elle serai capable de s'en remettre un jour.

\- Oui je le veux, fit Ginny

\- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Harry Potter glissa sa main dans le coup de la nouvelle Madame Potter puis lentement il l'attira vers lui et lui donna un baiser digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit puis les deux amoureux coururent vers la sortie de la chapelle et tous les invités se rendirent au Terrier pour le banquet et le bal.

Le repas se déroula sans problème. Et puis le moment des discours arriva et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se lancer. Elle n'avait pas le trac mais elle sentait bien qu'après son discours, les choses allaient changer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et regarda autour d'elle un instant sans rien dire. Elle finit par se lever et commença..

\- Bonsoir à tous. J'ai longtemps cherché ce que je pourrais dire ce soir. Je connais les deux partis et je me suis toujours dit qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ils sont ma famille. Et je les admire d'être aussi amoureux. J'ai vu naitre leur amour, je les ai vu grandir en même temps que moi. Et malgré nos différences et nos problèmes personnels, nous avons toujours su rester soudés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Une guerre peut changer un être humain et pourtant s'il y a bien quelque chose que la guerre n'aura pas changé, c'est la complicité que ces deux là ont et auront toujours. Je lève mon verre à mes meilleurs amis qui ont réussi à s'épanouir ensemble. C'est maintenant à mon tour de me lancer dans la vie. Soyez heureux ! Longue vie aux mariés ! Je vous aime.

Tous le monde leva son verre et trinqua. Hermione embrassa Ginny en larmes et Harry qui n'en menait pas large. Puis elle s'excusa et partit prendre l'air. C'était tellement étouffant. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.. Elle avait de plus en plus mal. Elle se sentait de plus en plus seule et sa place n'était plus ici. Elle sortit de son sac une lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Et la nouvelle lui avait donner une raison de plus de partir. Loin d'eux. Sa décision était prise. Elle entendit de loin qu'on l'appelait pour l'ouverture du bal. Elle imaginait déjà la déception sur leurs visages a tous quand ils découvriraient ce qu'elle avait disparu. Elle soupira et les regarda commencer à s'affoler. Un beau blond apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement de la tente du jardin Weasley.

\- Hermione...

\- Je suis désolée... J'ai essayé, mais c'est trop dur... Je t'aime.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle disparut dans la nuit noire, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Drago ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Gin'... Elle... Elle est partie...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un**

 _Janvier 2005, Paris._

Il faisait noir dans les rues froides de Paris. Tout paraissait très calme. En même temps, qui pouvait être assez fou pour braver l'hiver français de nuit ? La ville avait retrouvé son manteau blanc et donnait un air surréaliste presque magique au paysage. La neige immaculée et épaisse crissait sous les pieds de l'ombre noire qui se dirigeait d'un pas sur vers la Banque Nationale. Elle était grande et trapue. Impossible à ce moment là de deviner si c'était un homme ou une femme. Quelque chose de malsain s'en dégageait et aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui l'apercevant. Mais la rue était déserte. La silhouette s'arrêta pile devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment et sortit un long instrument en bois de sa cape qui aurait pu faire rire toute personne n'y croyant pas. Elle l'agita provoquant l'explosion de la porte en une déflagration hallucinante. On était bien loin de la discrétion.. Mais ce n'était pas le but recherché. Une fois terminée, d'autres explosions commencèrent à se faire entendre à travers la capitale française. L'ombre enleva sa capuche et un visage d'homme assez jeune se révéla dans la lumière de lune.

L'opération avait commencé.

 _Un an plus tard._

C'était une journée comme les autres au Ministère de la magie londonien. Des enquêtes ici et là, de quoi occuper tous les aurors présents. Le département des créatures magiques débordaient d'elfes de maison se plaignant de leur salaire trop élevé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Du coté du département moldu par contre c'était une autre paire de manche. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient tous sur la même affaire. Les explosions du quartier des affaires de Paris. Et aujourd'hui elles continuaient dans toute l'Europe et commençaient à se répandre au Royaume Uni. Les meilleurs étaient sur le coup et pourtant, cela stagnait...

Harry Potter sortit de son bureau en courant mais surtout en hurlant. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ron Weasley et manqua de trébucher sur le paillasson.

\- Ron, J'ai trouvé !

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

\- Les explosions et les effractions ne sont qu'une seule affaire !

\- Mais encore ?

Harry était devenu auror dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Kingsley voulait l'engager de suite mais il avait insisté pour passer les examens comme tout le monde. Bien sur, personne ne fut surpris quand il était arrivé premier de sa promotion et il avait fêté cela dignement avec ses amis et sa famille. Il s'était marié peu après avec Ginny Weasley et tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis Hermione Granger était partie, le jour de son mariage... Elle avait tout laissé sans raison apparente, sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi. Et tout le monde en avait été très affecté. Mais Harry s'était dit que la vie continuait. Bien sur tout les aurors voulaient la retrouver. Mais Ron Weasley les avait dissuadé. Parce qu'il la connaissait et qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée... Mais tout ceci est bien loin maintenant et chacun faisait son deuil à sa manière. Harry se donnait dans son travail et ses effort finissaient toujours pas payer.

Il était sûr de sa théorie. Tout le monde s'était focalisé depuis un an sur les explosions qui terrorisaient l'Europe, notamment sur celles de l'Angleterre. Mais personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait à coté, et Harry avait peut être trouvé sa solution. Il partit chercher Drago Malefoy pour une réunion express. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Drago Malefoy. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, il s'était donné corps et âme dans son travail et dans ses enquêtes, même s 'il l'aimerait toujours, il avait du avancer. Sinon il serait toujours au fond de son appartement plongé dans le noir avec une bouteille de Whisky sur les genoux. C'était comme Ça que Harry l'avait retrouvé...

C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans déjà. Harry avait pris la décision d'engager les meilleurs aurors pour créer une équipe d'élite au sein du ministère de la magie. Il avait bien sur pensé à Ron qui avait été le premier à être recruter. Et puis plusieurs se sont rajouter à l'équipe : Seamus Finnigan expert en explosifs, Neville Londubat pour les remèdes et les potions, Ethan Clarke spécialisé dans les armes magiques et moldus avec qui Harry avait déjà travaillé sur plusieurs affaires mêlant les deux. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour que l'équipe soit au complet.

C'est alors que par un matin de Juin 2004, le gryffondor se dirigea vers un petit loft du chemin de Traverse. Il arriva devant l'appartement et hésita longuement avant de frapper. Qu'allait il pouvoir lui dire ? Depuis qu'elle était partie, il s'était terré ici sans vraiment donner de nouvelles. Alors oui, Harry appréhendait le moment où Drago se retrouverait devant lui mais il avait besoin de lui. Il finit par frapper à la porte en attendant que le serpentard vienne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sans que Harry ne comprenne comment. Il entra et fut à la limite de la terreur quand il vit l'état du loft. Le sol et les murs étaient recouvert de poussière. On voyait bien que personne n'avait utilisé un balai ici depuis un moment. Il était là à chercher à tâtons un interrupteur histoire de voir où il mettait les pieds, en vain.

\- Lumos.

Harry avait sortit sa baguette et la vision d'horreur s'éclaira devant lui. Drago Malefoy était là, affalé sur son canapé, une bouteille de gin, vide dans la main. Son visage était recouvert d'une barbe de plusieurs jours déjà. Il semblait dormir ou du moins, Harry espérait qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux, illuminant ainsi la pièce de lumière. C'est ainsi qu'il put voir le carnage. Des bouteilles presque de vide, des restes de pizza, des cadavres d'insectes en passant par les mégots de cigarettes tapissant le sol, Cela ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à Malefoy.

\- Raaaaah bon sang qui a allumé la lumière ?

Le beau blond avait fini par se réveiller et visiblement il était de mauvaise humeur. Harry se rapprocha de lui, épousseta un fauteuil et s'assit. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais il fallait bien qu'il engage la conversation. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'est à le regarder avec tristesse. L'alcool faisait des ravages et le grand blond aux yeux clairs avait bien changé. Son regard était vide et gris sans expression mais surtout ils étaient rouges et injectés de sang. Il semblait trop maigre et frêle comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Son teint si pâle qui faisait son charme tirait vers le verdâtre et il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Une barbe sale poussait sur ses joues et il pouvait facilement concurrencer Hagrid.

Le prince des Serpentard avait perdu de sa splendeur. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se lever en titubant et finit par assaillir Harry.

\- Potter... Quelle joie !

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie Malefoy... Je sais très bien que tu ne me déteste pas et que tu es juste bourré.

\- Dégage de chez moi Harry.

\- Drago...

\- Non, je sais pourquoi tu es là mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

\- Mais je...

\- ELLE EST PARTIE HARRY !

Drago s'était relevé d'un coup pour s'asseoir de suite sur le bord du sofa. L'air lui manquait et la pièce tournait. Ça lui avait échappé. Et pourtant c'était si vrai... Tout ce temps enfermé sans réussir à affronter la dure réalité, ses démons et son sentiment d'avoir été abandonné... Elle était partie sans lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Parce qu'il y avait bien une raison. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la pour la lui donner alors il se débrouillait avec ce qu'il pensait vrai. Et maintenant il s'en prenait à Harry sans raison.

\- Je veux que tu rejoigne mon équipe d'élite d'auror.

\- Je...

\- Oui je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Et tu crois quoi ? Elle me manque aussi tu sais ! Sauf que j'essaie de me faire une raison. Alors je n'oublie pas loin de là, mais je ne me laisse pas sombrer. Parce que je sais qu'elle reviendra !

Drago ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Il avait commencé à voir Hermione quand Poudlard avait été terminé et que leur étiquette du à leur maison était bel et bien révolue. Pour dire vrai, ils s'étaient déjà entendus bien avant cela, quand tous les deux étaient préfet en chef.. C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment belle et vraiment intelligente. Ils étaient devenus proches dans le plus grand des secrets. Il se rappelait aisément de ces moments où comme ça elle mettait de la musique dans la salle commune et elle dansait, sans prise de tête juste pour s'amuser. Et au début il ne faisait que l'observer. Mais bien vite il s'était senti attirer par ses pas de danse et finalement à chaque fois que la musique retentissait il se dépêchait de la rejoindre pour danser avec elle et avoir une raison de la toucher et de la prendre dans ses bras. Si bien qu'a la fin de chaque session de danse, Hermione terminait par un slow et chacun d'eux restait enlacé dans les bras de l'autre sans vouloir brisé ce moment. Plusieurs fois ils se sont retrouvés ainsi bien après que la musique se soit terminée mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient briser le calme, et le bonheur d'être juste là et de pouvoir se toucher...

Drago sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Bien sûr, ils finissaient toujours se séparer, en étant tout deux plus rouge que des pivoines. Et ils repartaient chacun dans leur chambre respective en pouffant de rire. C'était le bon vieux temps.. Le blond se retourna dans son lit qu'il n'avait pas rejoint depuis des semaines et il s'endormit.

Évidemment, il avait fini par sortir de sa crypte et rejoindre l'équipe pour elle. Parce que tout compte fait, quel meilleur endroit que le bureau des aurors pour retrouver celle qu'il avait perdu. Harry l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et maintenant il se donnait corps et âme dans son travail. Il avait bien sur commencé par faire des recherches mais Hermione était introuvable. Et malgré ce que Ron lui avait dit, il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait la retrouver. Mais il avait du se faire une raison, elle avait bel et bien disparue. Bien vite, il passa à autre chose sans pour autant l'oublier. Il gardait cette lueur d'espoir qu'elle reviendrait. Mais pour l'heure, il avait surtout des enquêtes à résoudre.

L'enquête allait enfin avancer maintenant que Harry avait une piste qui paraissait crédible. Jusqu'à présent, seuls quelques indices laissaient prétendre qu'un groupe inconnu faisait exploser des banques en Europe pour les dévaliser partiellement. Toujours pendant la nuit, et dans le monde moldu, il était difficile de penser qu'il y avait une quelconque influence sorcière la dedans et pourtant, aucun trace de poudre ou d'explosif sur les scènes de crimes laissait place à la confusion. Et puis Harry s'était enfermé dans son bureau des jours et des jours, épluchant chaque recoin de presse, en cherchant encore et encore dans tous les journaux d'Europe quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Croisant toutes ses données et recherchant les autres effractions, les preuves parlaient d'elle même. Chaque explosion moldue se soldait par la destruction adjacente de laboratoires scientifiques. Il avait donc réuni son équipe et leur avaient exposé les faits.

\- C'est bien beau tout Ça, fit Seamus. Mais ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi des sorciers dévaliserait des banques et des laboratoires moldues...

\- Clairement, il n'a pas tort, poursuivit Ethan. Il est vrai que c'est sûrement lié mais des sorciers s'attaquant à la science moldue je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

La discussion s'arrêta nette quand un lynx argenté apparut impromptement dans la salle de réunion. C'était le patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt et quand le Ministre de la magie en personne vous envoyait un patronus, il ne fallait pas traîner et venir de suite. Toute la fine équipe se dirigea vers le bureau au plus vite. Kingsley en sortit avec sa classe habituelle mais il semblait vivement perturbé et assez pressé.

\- Suivez moi je vous expliquerai en chemin.

\- Mais Neville n'est pas encore... tenta Ron.

\- Je sais. L'interrompit l'homme en bleu. Maintenant si vous voulez bien.

Il ne dit rien de plus et personne n'osa dire un mot se contentant de suivre le ministre vers l'aire de transplanage. Tous marchèrent avec un air grave. Quelque chose s'était produit et ça ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière que personne ne semblait connaître ou presque. Ils n'étaient plus à Londres, c'était une certitude. Harry envoya un regard entendu à Ron. Ils étaient déjà venu ici. Un peu plus loin dans les bois se trouvait le laboratoire de Neville. C'était un endroit peu connu et seuls ses amis les plus proches savaient vraiment où il se situait et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y faisait ou sur quoi il travaillait. En se rapprochant, tous se regardèrent sans trouver les mots pour décrire ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. La petite serre était saccagée, les vitres détruites, la porte disparue, certains néons qui ornaient le plafond pendaient dans le vide avec quelques étincelles qui se sortait des fils électrique. Des pots s'étalaient sur le sol, des fioles avait explosée et il avait de la terre un peu partout. Bien sur, le botaniste n'était pas là ou du moins il ne l'était plus.

Prudemment, ils entrèrent dans ce qui restait du bâtiment et s'avancèrent prudemment, baguette en main. Chacun commença à ramasser les indices qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Drago fut le seul à sentir quelque chose de louche. Il se baladait en regardant les dégâts et puis un rideau de plastique au fond attira son attention. Il était à moitié déchiré et volait au gré du vent. Drago le poussa légèrement et regarda ce qu'il se cachait derrière. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul. Cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Une bibliothèque avait été renversé sur le sol et on avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un laboratoire de savant fou avec des fioles et autres récipients contenant des choses plus ou moins légales. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, Ça n'était pas du tout rassurant. Que pouvait bien faire Londubat dans un endroit pareil ? Sur quoi travaillait il ? Bien sur il n'avait aucune réponse. Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas, l'enquête ne pourrait pas avancer. Ce que se demandait Drago maintenant c'était de savoir si la disparition de son coéquipier botaniste avait quelque chose à voir avec l'enquête des banques et des laboratoires moldus. Et si c'était le cas alors ils avaient un gros problème.

Il eut bien vite sa réponse quand il fut attiré par une autre porte faite de rideau au fond de la pièce. Il y entra précautionneusement toujours armé de sa baguette. Et il resta là sur le pas de la porte. Car la vue qui s'offrit à lui fut horrible... Un corps était suspendu mais il ne ressemblait à Neville et tant mieux. Mais il était maintenant question de meurtre... enfin c'était ce que laissait présager l'état du corps mais Drago faillit rendre son déjeuner quand il se rendit compte que le pendu était toujours vivant, mutilé mais bien vivant...

\- HARRY ! ICI ! MAINTENANT !

Il avait hurlé en tentant d'aider le prisonnier. Mais personne n'arriva alors il cria encore plus fort en espérant que quelqu'un allait lui venir en aide.

\- RAPPLIQUEZ ICI ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

\- Ça va, Ça va, j'ai ent...

Harry s'arrêta de suite en restant sur place. Il en avait vu des choses depuis qu'il était auror mais la... C'était une première. Il se précipita pour aider Drago et ils descendirent ensemble la victime. C'est alors que tout est allé très vite. Des que l'homme toucha le sol, il sembla revenir à lui et retrouver sa force. Il s'agrippa à Harry et essaya de l'étrangler.

\- Ce n'est que le début ! Prenez garde au tigre. Ils arrivent ! fit l'homme dans un dernier souffle.

Il lâcha Harry et s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Drago s'empressa de s'occuper de son ami et de voir s'il allait bien. Harry acquiesça et c'est à cet instant que Drago remarqua pour la première fois que le parterre semblait humide. Il s'accroupit et ramena ses doigts à son nez. De l'essence. Et sans comprendre d'où venait la source des flammes, un incendie se déclara. Et avec toute les substances chimiques de l'endroit, l'explosion serait inévitable. Harry et Drago partirent rejoindre les autres en courant leur faisant bien comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait partir de suite. A peine sortis de la serre, celle ci explosa, les expulsant à quelques mètres.

\- Harry...

\- Oui Drago, cette fois ci plus aucun doute. L'enlèvement de Neville a tout à voir avec notre affaire.

Voila Voila pour mon premier chapitre. Vous allez me dire pas grand chose qui a un rapport avec le prologue. Mais c'est le but sinon c'est pas drole n'est ce pas. Je sais aussi que j'ai été très longue. Mais après avoir écrit le fameux prologue, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allait pouvoir raconter après et ne pas etre trop nian nian et trop guimauve. Donc j'ai cherché et je suis arrivée à une schema d'histoire plutot pas mal mais bon du coup va falloir etre patient côté publication. J'ai pensé à vous de suite parce que j'ai posté le chapitre dès l'instant ou je l'ai terminé c'est à dire a peu près maintenant héhé. J'espere que vous aimerez !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D

Allez bisous mes petits loups et a bientot !


End file.
